


11 Blocks

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a sad gay, F/F, I miss sanvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Song Lyrics, inspired by xelycia 's sanvers edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: This was inspired by xelycia's sanvers Instagram edit, that I can't stop watchingsong; 11 Blocks by Wrabel
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13





	11 Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all staying safe in quarantine  
> enjoy!

_11 blocks from my door to your doorstep_

_Three years later and it feels too close_

_I thought I broke the last of that breakdown_

_The morning I sold your winter coat_

It’s been three years since Alex and Maggie broke off their engagement. Three years of casual flings, one night stands, and Kara trying to persuade Alex to put herself back, out there. Alex didn’t think she was ready, or maybe she didn’t want to be ready, to allow herself to hurt again. The pain of loosing who she thought was the love of her life broke her in more ways she cared to admit; she could hear Maggie’s words in the back of her head “fresh off the boat” those relationships never work out”. She has Kara, and recently Lena since her sister finally got her head out of her ass and asked the other woman out, she has J’on, and Brainy even, she had people but nothing could seem to fill the void.

One evening during game night Kara turned the news on earning a shocked glance from everyone, “What, I may be solar flared but if I see what’s going on I can call Kal to take care of it” Kara confessed. Alex let out a sigh, her sister needs to give herself a break. “Kara, I love you, but you need to give yourself a break, shut the-“ Alex stopped speaking when a certain voice from the TV caught her attention; “The robbery is now under control but I hate to report we lost an officer in the field” it was Maggie who was speaking, pain evident in her voice talking into the news ladies microphone. Alex flinched, “W-when did she come back to NC, I thought she went to Gotham” Alex let out her voice shaking. “Al, do you want anything?” Kara asked. “Yeah, I would like to know when my ex-fianće moved back to National City, or how she is in a, what, 11 block radius from my apartment” Alex let out sounding a bit angrier than she intended. “I’m sorry, I’m going to get a drink” Alex huffed. As she walked into the kitchen she could hear her sisters muffled sighs.

_It doesn’t feel right when I’m grabbing coffee_

_The same old spot, but I’m on my own_

_I feel ok in the day, but at nighttime_

_You know how I get when I’m alone_

It’s been a few days since Alex found out Maggie was in town and they’ve yet to run into each other, the red head wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset. Kara called her that morning asking to join her and Lena at Noonan’s for brunch. She chuckled to herself, what a better distraction than coffee and third wheeling. She got dressed for the day and met the couple there.

As she walked through the doors she spotted the two sitting by a window seat and walked over, sitting across from Lena. “Good morning” Alex smiled, “Morning Alex, how are you feeling?” Kara asked all giddy. Alex chuckled “someone got laid”. “Alex” Kara shrieked turning a bright shade of red. “She’s back” Lena chimed in. “That I am, no more dwelling on the past, just the usual and ever so delightful embarrassing my sister, which reminds me Mom is coming to town” Alex said fidgeting with her napkin. “Alex, relax, everything will be fine, she probably just wants to say hi” Kara said picking up the sudden increase in her sisters heartbeat. Alex brought her voice to a whisper, “You got your powers back?”, Kara just nodded in response.

The three of them ended up shopping in the city much against Alex and Lena’s will but apparently no one can resist Kara’s puppy dog eyes and pout. It was around 6 pm when they called it a night and headed their separate ways. Alex got into her apartment and immediately broke down into tears, she didn’t expect this or even realize the extent of her pent up emotions. But, she let the tears fall until there was no more, she hated to say it but she missed Maggie.

_14 blocks from your door to this party_

_I caught myself counting on the way_

_And right when I stepped in the door to the party_

_I stepped outside to grab a smoke_

_You know how I get when I’m alone, no_

It was Kara’s fault, that happens a lot, Kara setting her up with girls from CatCo she wanted nothing to do with and you’d think people would get the hint, enough is enough. But Kara doesn’t stop, she wouldn’t be Kara if she did, she had good intentions so Alex said yes every time, and this wasn’t a date just a stupid Valentine’s Day party, but she hates Valentine’s Day now, it’s stupid, heartbreak follows, it’s a manufactured holiday Alex thought thinking back to her ex’s words, boy she really had to stop doing that.

But she went to the party and she forced a smile. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

_Cause my mind won’t stop; it’s just 14 blocks_

_I know that you’re home_

_Cause it’s Friday night; you’re not that type_

_I know that you’re home_

Before? It was easier, she knew Maggie was probably home eating Chinese take out and binge-watching a true crime show, but she wasn’t in reach she was far away, in her glowing beauty, messy buns and glasses, cartons of vegan ice cream, far, far away. But the fact that she was almost at arms length, a knock on a door, a goodnight text, an I miss you away, in all her glory. But the only thing that can snap Alex out of the thoughts; maybe she changed, maybe she loves parties now. But who was she kidding, Maggie despised them, avoided them at all costs, the couple, well ex-couple took advantage of every night they got to spend at home together, take-out, curled up on the couch in the comfort and safety of the others arms.

_Someone stop me please, from hurting myself_

_Cause I’m two blocks away and you’re hurting my health_

_And its Friday night; and you’re not that type_

_I know that you’re home_

A text pinged on her phone, James was shot at CatCo, she wiped the tears off face, going into agent mode and rushed to the hospital. Two blocks, that was two blocks away from Maggie’s door step, it was all a blur. “Who would be the next of Kin?” The surgeon that was talking care of James asked, when suddenly a gorgeous woman, skin a slight bit darker than olive, an army bag wrapped around her shoulders, her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail stuck out her hand to the doctor; “Me, I’m Kelly Olsen, James sister” The new girl responded.

Kara and Lena eventually came rushing in, “Kelly, I’m so sorry I’m late” Kara said walking up to the other Olsen engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. “It’s fine, it’s nice to see you, Kara” Kelly replied “Likewise” She gave a light smile and Lena cleared her throat which made Kara chuckle. “Oh, right, pardon my manners, this is my girlfriend Lena and I see you’ve met my sister” Kara smirked a mischievous grin forming on her face that Lena quickly caught onto.

_Somebody stop me_

_I should be going home_

_Somebody stop me_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Three months, she was dating Kelly now, she was happy but Maggie still made her way into the back of her mind. A reminder that love might not work out.

_Well, I met someone_

_And I think I’m in love_

Jeremiah died, he was dead, he escaped Cadmus and died of a Heart aneurysm, after being through so much, that’s just a bit ironic. Kelly said she loved Alex, and Alex said it back, well not right away but she did. They fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning they were woken up around 9 am by a loud knock on the door.

_11 blocks from my door to your doorstep_

_Three years later and it feel too close_

**Author's Note:**

> part two will come soon <3


End file.
